


One Missed Call

by yikescaninot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi works at an editing/publishing company, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Christmas Fluff, Did I write a Christmas fic on/around Halloween?, Getting Together, Kuroo is an unintentional cockblock, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/pseuds/yikescaninot
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto's schedules rarely line up. It's been years of back and forth, dancing around each other, and endless pining. Will Akaashi take his chance to make sure Bokuto knows how he feels, or will Kuroo get in the way...again.





	One Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have one of those moments where you're scrolling social media and you see a headcanon post, and you're just like "hmm yes I like this BUT WHAT IF-"? 'Cause that's basically how this came to be. 
> 
> Leave comments below letting me know what you think, or hop on over to [tumblr](https://yikescaninot.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

 

 _[One Missed Call from_ Bokuto _]_

“ _Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. I, uh - sorry, it’s probably_ really _late and - and you’ll probably get woken up by this. Shi-”_

Akaashi stared at his phone a moment. He had been out for supper, and then afterwards drinks, with a client, and had gotten back to his hotel room later than he had intended. His eyes found the digital clock on the nightstand -- it was quarter after 2 in the morning -- and chewed the inside of his cheek, weighing his options. He replayed the voicemail. Bokuto’s voice didn’t have the normal cheer Akaashi was used to hearing the night before a match, and while it wasn’t unusual that he received calls from his old captain, it _was_ unusual to receive them at almost one in the morning when Bokuto knew Akaashi was on a business trip.

He reached up, loosening the knot of his tie and sat on the edge of the bed with his eyes on the clock again. Before he could talk himself out of it, he swiped Bokuto’s name and lifted the phone to his ear.

“‘Kaashi?” Bokuto’s voice was muffled, like he had pressed his face into a pillow before answering the phone.

“Hello, Bokuto-san. I’m sorry I missed your call.”

“Hey, hey, ‘Kaashi, it’s okay. You’re an important business man now. I can’t expect you to always answer when I call.”

Akaashi huffed out a soft laugh at the pout he could hear.

“Why did you call, Bokuto-san? Should you not be asleep, resting for your match tomorrow?”

“Oh, uh-” Bokuto grunted before there was the rustling of sheets. Akaashi frowned slightly. He hadn’t meant to wake Bokuto up. Perhaps he shouldn’t have called. There was the soft click of a door and then Bokuto’s voice was back on the line, echoing slightly. “I just- I haven’t heard from you in a couple weeks, and I couldn’t fall asleep. I’m glad I didn’t wake you up with my call. Should I let you go, ‘kaashi? You need to rest, too.”

“It’s fine. What were you thinking about that you couldn’t sleep? And- are you in the bathroom, Bokuto-san?”

“Ah, yeah.” Bokuto chuckled nervously. He stopped fidgeting with the taps. “Coach has us sharing rooms this trip, and Kuroo gets mad when I wake him up.”

Akaashi hummed in response but didn’t say anything else, waiting for Bokuto to tell him what was wrong. There was a long moment of silence, then Bokuto let out a shaky breath.

“Hey, ‘kaashi, would it be okay if we video chatted?”

His eyebrows drew together in concern and he finished removing his tie, not caring where it landed as he tossed it towards his bag. He pulled the phone away from his face and tapped the little camera button under Bokuto’s name, hearing his name being called through the speakers questioningly. A second later Bokuto’s tired face filled the screen.

The wing spiker smiled, and momentarily his face lit up, but it didn’t hold for long. Akaashi could see the stress lined heavily under Bokuto’s eyes and down the weighted slopes of his broad shoulders. Everything around him was a pale colour, making the shadows under his eyes appear worse than they probably - hopefully - were in person.

“Bokuto-san, are you sitting in the tub right now?” Akaashi smiled in amusement, leaning back against the headboard of his bed and holding the phone up so Bokuto was on eye-level with him.

Bokuto smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s surprisingly comfortable. You- you look good, ‘kaashi. I mean, you always look good, but-”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted softly, ignoring the way his heart fluttered the way it always did whenever Bokuto said something thoughtlessly sweet. “Please tell me why you couldn’t sleep.”

“I think we’re going to lose tomorrow, and I know it’ll be my fault, Akaashi. What if I forget how to hit crosses again?” His head dropped back against the lip of the tub, staring up at the ceiling. If Bokuto’s hair hadn’t already been down from an earlier shower, he would have sworn he saw it droop in that moment. Akaashi’s heart squeezed in his chest. “Why did I even accept a position on the national team? I should have finished my degree with the others. There are more consistent spikers. Ushijima reminds me of that almost daily, y’know, ‘kaashi? He’s so blunt about it. There are younger spikers. Stronger spikers. Spikers that don’t lose their cool because of a couple of blockers.”

“You haven’t forgotten how to hit crosses since high school.”

“But what if it happens again!” Bokuto squaked then quickly glanced away from the phone towards, Akaashi assumed, the bathroom door.

Akaashi smiled lightly and shook his head. “You will play very well. I know you will. Oikawa-san will get the ball to you, and you will spike it past those blockers. You’re one of Japan’s top spikers, and you will prove that tomorrow. I’ll be watching your game, Bokuto-san, so you better not let me down. Tell me how practice has been going.”

Bokuto’s smile reached his eyes this time and he settled back against the side of the tub more, getting comfy. Akaashi smiled at this and shifted to lay down, reaching over to plug his charging cable in in case he fell asleep before ending the call, which is what sometimes happened in these case.

For the next hour, they exchanged bits of information about their days. Akaashi learned about the funny things that happened during practice with Bokuto’s teammates, and tried to explain his frustrations with a client -- the client he had met with that evening. Bokuto was of the opinion that clearly the client didn’t know anything about anything, otherwise he would have signed the contract as soon as Akaashi stepped in the room. Akaashi didn’t have the heart to tell the other that very few people held him in such high esteem the way Bokuto did, and instead agreed.

When Bokuto’s words started coming more quietly and then stopped altogether, Akaashi glanced back at the screen of his phone and smiled softly. As usually happened when Bokuto and Akaashi spoke before bed, Bokuto had fallen asleep. Akaashi hoped his back wouldn’t hurt from falling asleep in a tub, reclined or not.

“Goodnight, Bokuto-san,” he said quietly before ending the call.

* * *

When Akaashi woke up to his alarm, he took a moment to remember where he was then rolled over to check his phone. He squinted at the screen. A text from Kuroo, several from Bokuto, and … an e-mail from the client?

He sat upright quickly, opening the last notification. His eyes darted over the screen several times before he exhaled heavily and dropped back to lay down, an arm over his face. The client was going to sign the contract, and would love to meet for lunch to do so, if Akaashi-san were so inclined. The past five months of back and forth, never being home, missing friend and family events, most of Bokuto’s games - it finally paid off. With the signed contract, Akaashi would be a candidate for a raise, potentially even a promotion. He laughed in relief, breaking the silence in the hotel room, before lifting his phone again to check the texts.

          >>[06:45] Kuroo:

_(image attached)_

_Thanks for getting Bo to sleep, but c’mon. Couldn’t you have made our boy get back into bed before he fell asleep? If he’s sore, I’m blaming you._

Akaashi bit back a smile at the picture of Bokuto curled up in the tub, his head leaning against the edge of it. He switched to Bokuto’s chat.

          >>[06:47] Bokuto:

_Morning Akaashi!_

_Thanks for talking with me last night_

_Sorry I kept you up too!_

_Dont forget to watch my game tonight!_

His thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a moment before he opened his web browser. Two minutes later, he had confirmed which train he needed to take at what time, and had a ticket for tonight’s game waiting for him to pick up at the stadium.

          <<[07:18] Bokuto:

_It wasn’t any trouble, Bokuto-san. Thank you for keeping me company as well. The client agreed to sign the contract after all. I won’t miss your game, so do your best._

          >>[07:18] Bokuto:

_Hey hey hey that’s great news!_

_I knew you could convince that client!_

_You’re so great Akaashi!_

_And don’t worry, I won’t let you down!_

He could almost feel Bokuto’s energy through the phone. Akaashi almost felt bad for Bokuto’s teammates, but he didn’t dwell on it. Instead he got up and got ready for the day.

The next several hours passed by in a blur. He met with the client at a restaurant that made him very thankful his meal was on the company card and got the contract signed. When he left the restaurant after the meal, he received a phone call from his boss congratulating him on securing the contract and requesting a meeting with him upon his return. Periodically he would receive a text from Bokuto, and it pained him to do so, but he didn’t respond to any of them, knowing he would cave and ruin the surprise. His silence didn’t seem to deter Bokuto at all, though, and when he stepped off his first train and out of the way of the crowd, he gaped at the picture Bokuto had sent him from the changing room. Surely Bokuto knew what he was doing by sending a picture like that. So caught up staring at the picture, Akaashi almost missed his connecting train that would take him to the station nearest the stadium.

A car honked at him while he was waiting for the pedestrian light to change from red, and when he glanced over he saw Kenma and Yamamoto looking over at him from the rolled down window, Kenma gesturing for him to hurry up and get in. Akaashi quickly mumbled an apology to those he was standing with before hurrying into the backseat of Yamamoto’s vehicle, setting his bag beside him.

“Kuroo didn’t say anything about you coming to the match,” Kenma said, his eyes trained on Akaashi’s face, his handheld game paused in his lap.

“I bought my ticket this morning.”

“That’s very impulsive of you, Keiji.”

Akaashi smiled briefly, glancing out the car window.

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

When they arrived at the stadium and parked, Yamamoto suggested Akaashi leave his bag in the car. He hadn’t even thought of where he was going to stash it during the match and by Kenma’s chuckle, that was probably obvious by the look of relief on his face. They picked up his ticket from the ticket office when Akaashi thought to check his phone again.

 _[One Missed Call from_ Bokuto _]_

“ _Hey, hey, hey, ‘kaashi! I was hoping to catch you before I had to put my phone away, but I guess you’re busy. Hope you’re getting ready to watch the game._ ” There was some muffled voices that the phone didn’t quite pick up before Bokuto huffed into the mic. “ _I’ll call you after the game so you can tell me how good of a job I did! Bye, ‘kaashi!_ ”

Akaashi smiled lightly. He could tell Bokuto was still nervous about the game tonight, but he seemed to be in a much better state than he had the night before. Catching Kenma giving him a knowing look, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and followed the two down a hall to get to their seats closer to the court.

“Are you two dating yet?”

Akaashi looked away awkwardly as they sat down, feeling a blush spread across his face.

Yamamoto’s head swung around so fast, Akaashi was sure he heard something crack. The man squinted at Akaashi then looked back to Kenma in confusion. “I thought they were already dating?”

“You and anybody else who meets them, Tora,” Kenma said placatingly, setting a hand on Yamamoto’s arm.

The excitement was palpable in the stadium as the teams were announced and Akaashi was thankful for the distraction. He sat up a little straighter, leaning forward a bit as he scanned Japan’s team for the excitable Bokuto. When he saw the distinctively styled hair, he couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. To anyone else observing, the wing spiker was as energetic and spirited as ever, but Akaashi could tell his shoulders were still being weighed down. Even so, Bokuto looked good. The volleyball court was as good as his home, and the familiarity showed.

Akaashi noticed Kuroo scanning the crowd, and he glanced over to Kenma. The smaller male gave a bit of a wave to catch Kuroo’s attention and when Kuroo noticed them, he started a bit at also seeing Akaashi with them. A crooked grin split Kuroo’s features and he elbowed Bokuto to get his attention, nodding towards where the three were sitting. Akaashi’s entire body hummed with happiness when Bokuto perked up at seeing him. Bokuto hooted in excitement, surprising a couple of his teammates with the sudden loudness, before committing himself to the warm-up. Kuroo waved to get Akaashi’s attention again and he pressed his hands together as if in thanks, nodding to him, before also joining the others in their warm-ups.

“I think Koutarou is happy to see you,” Kenma said with a slight smile.

“I think you may be right, Kenma.” Akaashi settled back in his chair, unable to stop his eyes from following Bokuto around the court. If he smiled a little more every time the man’s eyes looked in his direction, he was sure Kenma noticed, but he would never admit to it out loud.

When the first set started, there was a shift in Bokuto that was so glaring it was like another person stepped into his place. Everything was focused. His form was perfect. His spikes seemed to break through every block with ease. Every “hey, hey, hey!” after a successful kill was said with a gusto so potent that Akaashi could see his teammates rising to Bokuto’s level. Akaashi gripped his jacket over his racing heart. He may not have forgotten how good Bokuto was, but it was like an aged photograph -- he _knew_ it, but the details had become fuzzy around the edges. For the thousandth time since graduating his hands almost ached to set a ball for Bokuto again. Maybe he could take a couple of days off when Bokuto had time, and they could coordinate a pick up match with friends…

The second set and fourth sets were won by the opposing team, so when it came down to the fifth and final set, the tension coming from the court was palpable. Akaashi had been standing at the railing in front of his seat since the middle of the fourth set, his hands gripping the metal in front of him so hard his knuckles had gone white. There was a knot of dread in his stomach at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Bokuto’s team might lose the game.

Akaashi could see where their team was crowded around the bench, the players talking amongst each other as they shook out stiff limbs. Bokuto was speaking with Oikawa and rubbing the back of his neck before Bokuto’s head lifted and he scanned the crowd again for Akaashi. He smiled and waved at the volleyball player, hoping his smile was encouraging and not filled with nerves. It must have worked as Akaashi intended, as Bokuto seemed to re-inflate himself and Oikawa cast a knowing look towards where he sat. When the whistle blew for the new set to start, Akaashi remained upright, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kenma and Yamamoto as the players ran back out onto the court.

“Tetsurou is playing well tonight,” Kenma hummed. His face was passive, but by the way his hands also gripped the railing, Akaashi could tell how much the energy of the game was getting to him as well.

“I- I honestly haven’t noticed, Kenma,” Akaashi mumbled honestly, his attention briefly going to the middle blocker in question before returning to the boisterous wing spiker.

At that, Kenma leaned back with a laugh, still holding onto the railing. The sound was so unexpected that both Akaashi and Yamamoto looked over at him quickly, concerned that something was wrong. “No,” he started with a crooked smile. “I suppose you haven’t. You better tell Koutarou how you feel, Keiji. You two have been dancing around each other since high school.”

“Since when do you talk so much, Kenma.” Akaashi frowned and looked back at the court.

He wasn’t wrong, Akaashi figured. It was obvious enough to anyone that Bokuto and Akaashi cared for each other, but every time Akaashi thought the other was going to confess there was an interruption. One time it was Kuroo coming home to his and Bokuto’s shared apartment talking loudly about “those Karasuno bastards” across the hall. Another it was those Karasuno bastards themselves knocking on the door because, after a particularly competitive game of Mario Kart, Kuroo was passed out over Sawamura’s back and needed to be put to bed. At least Sawamura and Suga had looked apologetic that time. Other instances were school or work related. So Akaashi and Bokuto operated in limbo. If it were feasible with how busy they both were, Akaashi is sure he would have already said something, but they hardly saw each other as it was. The thought sunk like a stone in his stomach, and he closed his eyes a moment. Limbo was fine… Limbo meant late night calls in the tubs of hotel bathrooms the night of an away-game. Limbo meant surprise visits when one could get away from work long enough to catch a train. Limbo meant… not being able to tell Bokuto how loved he was. Akaashi hated limbo.

He looked back to the court in time to see Oikawa set the perfect ball for Bokuto, who slammed it down on the inside of the court line so hard Akaashi swore he saw the ball flatten momentarily. There was a moment of silence and then the whistle was blowing, signalling the end of the set. Japan had won and the team was ecstatic as they all jumped on top of Bokuto.

Akaashi stood up quickly and hurried back down the hall, leaving Kenma and Yamamoto behind. He could hear Yamamoto’s confusion but Kenma’s quiet insistence to let Akaashi go on ahead. Several turns later, and he was shuffling from foot to foot in the hallway the Japan team would head down to get back to their locker room.

The door at the end of the hallway burst open and, even though he couldn’t see Bokuto yet, he could hear him. Akaashi could imagine what he looked like just then; he was an unstoppable force, nearly buzzing out of his skin with excitement, with a smile so bright it could light up the town on the darkest of nights. As the team rounded the corner Akaashi could hear a couple of them imploring Bokuto to quiet down.

“Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto froze on the spot and whipped around until he was facing Akaashi. His teammates jumped slightly at the sudden change, looking mystified at how one person saying his name could have Bokuto instantly quieted. They all stared at Akaashi curiously, even as Kuroo and Oikawa tried herding them past and towards the locker room.

“You’re here, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto said quietly, as if in awe.

“I promised to watch your game, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi couldn’t hold back his smile. He never could where Bokuto was concerned.

Bokuto grinned slowly before taking the few large steps to close the distance and swept Akaashi up in a crushing hug. Akaashi’s arms came up just as quickly, wrapping around the wing spiker, hardly noticing how sweaty the other man was. Being surrounded by Bokuto was the closest thing to feeling like home since graduation, and Akaashi wasn’t about to give up a single moment of it. Neither Bokuto nor Akaashi moved, even when there were whistles from Bokuto’s teammates, a couple of which were lingering, poking their heads around the corner.

“You played very well, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, his face pressed into the curve of Bokuto’s neck.

“I said I wouldn’t let ya down, ‘kaashi!” Bokuto puffed up slightly, his arms tightening around his former setter.

“Bokuto-san, I-”

“C’mon, big guy. We have to get changed and head back for the coach’s talk.” Kuroo clapped Bokuto on the shoulder, looking at Akaashi apologetically.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said slowly, reluctantly pulling away from the hug. “Will you be in town for a little bit, ‘kaashi? Will you have time to see me before you leave for work again?”

Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s arms gently. “I hope so. I’ll call you.”

Seeming satisfied with the answer, but somewhat deflated at having to leave so soon, Bokuto nodded then head off in the direction of the locker room.

“Tetsurou, you absolute fucking idiot,” Kenma chided, having been standing back with Yamamoto and waiting. He had his handheld game out, but his eyes were focused on his childhood friend, narrowed with disapproval. Even Yamamoto looked frustrated.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whined. “You know how coach gets.”

Kenma shook his hand then looked back to Akaashi, sighing. “Let’s get you home. I can almost see Bokuto’s jersey number on your shirt from how much he was sweating.”

Akaashi looked down at his shirt and grimaced. Kenma was right. Not that he really cared; he had gotten to see Bokuto, and that’s what was important. Clothes could always be washed. He sighed and nodded, not bothering to look at Kuroo as he made his way back towards the doors closest to where Yamamoto parked.

“What did I do?” he heard Kuroo asking.

* * *

When Akaashi got home, the first thing he did was toss his bag onto his bed and fish out his laptop. If his boss wanted to see him, and he wanted to stay in the running for a promotion, he would have to arrange to meet with the woman sooner than later. Opening his work e-mail he saw that his boss had already scheduled an appointment for the following morning, first thing. He glanced to the clock. It was already just after 10.

          <<[22:03] Bokuto:

_I have a meeting with my boss tomorrow morning. Will you be free for lunch?_

He set his phone aside, then moved his bag to the floor so he could lay down. He would shower in the morning.

* * *

 _[One Missed Call from_ Bokuto _]_

“ _Hey, hey, hey, ‘kaashi. Having a meeting with your boss is a good thing, right? Coach was really impressed with how well I played today! I didn’t wanna tell him it was all thanks to you, but I think Oikawa knows. He’s been asking me about you. Hey! We should get everyone together to play a game like old times! Wouldn’t that be fun, ‘kaashi?! See you tomorrow!”_

* * *

“We need you to fly to Osaka to meet with a potential client.”

“How soon do I leave?”

“Your flight leaves at one, which is why we requested you so early. And, Akaashi? Good work with that last contract.”

* * *

 _[One Missed Call from_ Bokuto _]_

“ _Hey, hey, ‘kaashi. Don’t worry about lunch. We can figure something out when you get back from Osaka! Told you you’re a super important business man now! I know you don’t have time for us lowly athletes. Proud of you, ‘kaashi! Have a good flight._ ”

* * *

 _[One Missed Call from_ Bokuto _]_

“ _Hey, ‘kaashi. Sorry I missed your call earlier. Coach has us running longer practices this month. Will you be home soon? Maybe you can make one of my next games! Hope you’re taking care of yourself, ‘kaashi._ ”

* * *

 _[One Missed Call from_ Bokuto _]_

“ _You know what, Agaaasheee? I don’t think I like your boss anymore. You’re never home. I miss you, y’know? You’ve been in Osaka for almost a month now, ‘kaaasheee! Will you be home for Christmas? Don’t tell Kuroo, but I want to spend it with you this year and not have a pity-party with him because Sawamura doesn’t realize he’s in loooo-_ ”

* * *

Akaashi leaned over his desk, pressing his thumbs into his eyes with a sigh. He had had a feeling that his boss was having him handle the more complicated clients as of late, and this past month and a half in Osaka had really solidified that notion. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the manuscript the client had submitted, his eyes absently following the marks of coloured ink he had made across several of the pages. His phone vibrated on the corner of the desk and he saw Bokuto’s face filling the screen with an incoming video call.

He smiled a bit and reached over, accepting the call and propping the phone up against his laptop screen.

“Akaashi, you answered!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I’m sorry I’ve been unavailable the past couple of days. This particular client has had no less than three meltdowns this week because I pointed out she changed tenses several times in one chapter.” He sighed heavily, resting his chin on his palm. He could sympathize, really. He knew a lot of writers who had troubles with tenses. It wasn’t a unique experience for this one young woman, so he wasn’t sure why she was so upset about it. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, ‘kaashi. You know me!” Bokuto grinned. “Will you be home soon?”

“I really hope so. I’m tired of sleeping in hotels. I would like my own bed for a change.”

“Doesn’t look like you’re really sleeping in the hotel beds anyways, ‘kaashi.” Bokuto’s eyes squinted. “You’re not taking care of yourself,” he said steadily. It wasn’t an accusation; just an observation. For a moment, Akaashi was back at Fukurodani with Bokuto as his captain, listening to him scold one of the first years for overdoing it. He didn’t like feeling like one of those first years.

“I’ve been trying to get this wrapped up, Bokuto-san. I want me to come home, too.”

Bokuto’s expression softened. “Coach is giving us some time off soon. I’ll text you the days. Maybe you can try and get some time off, too.”

“I’ll do my best. How was your last game?”

Akaashi could feel the tension slowly working out of his shoulders, relaxing back against his chair as he listened to Bokuto talk. He picked up his pen once more and continued working on the manuscript, occasionally commenting on something Bokuto had said, or asking another question so Bokuto would keep talking. Anything to keep Bokuto talking. They had been playing voicemail tag for the past several weeks and the only thing keeping him from talking to Bokuto now while he worked would be a dead battery.

“What’ll we be doing for Christmas, Bokuto-san?”

Silence.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi looked back to the phone screen, wondering if the battery had died already. He was sure he had charged it. Instead of a blank screen he saw Bokuto staring at his own phone, eyes wide and face red. Akaashi smiled lightly. “Or were you only teasing when you called me after a night of drinking saying you wanted to spend Christmas with me?”

There was a flurry of movement on Bokuto’s end and then his face was closer to the camera, like he had leaned forward from wherever he was sitting, his eyes eager. “No! I mean, yes! I do want to spend Christmas with you. I don’t know what we can do, but I’ll figure something out, don’t you worry, ‘kaashi! Kuroo can mope by himself this year!” There was a quiet shout from somewhere behind Bokuto.

“I look forward to it, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

 _[One Missed Call from_ Bokuto _]_

“ _‘kaashi , it’s Christmas Eve! Are you home yet? I’ll be at the apartment all day consoling Kuroo-_ ” There was loud static as, Akaashi assumed, Kuroo tried taking the phone away from Bokuto. “ _ANYWAYS, ‘kaashi. I’ll be at the apartment all day tomorrow! If you can’t make it home, at least call me and we can video chat for a bit!_ ”

He still wasn’t sure how he managed it, but Akaashi had been able to finish the manuscript with the client’s eventual cooperation, and get it submitted in time to have Christmas, and several days after, off. He had flown back home the night before, and immediately returned to his apartment to do laundry and sleep.

He was awake well before his alarm went off, buzzing with too much excitement to stay asleep for long. He reached over to his phone, cringing at the early hour on a day off, but opened his messaging app nonetheless.

          <<[07:04] Bokuto:

_Good morning, Bokuto-san. Please let me know when you’re up for the day._

          >>[07:05] Bokuto:

_I’m up!_

_Couldn’t sleep!_

_Are you home?_

Akaashi set his phone aside, jumping out of bed to hurriedly shower and get dressed. He would wait until he was with Bokuto to decide what to do about breakfast. Maybe Bokuto would like to cook together. That would be nice. Warmed by the thought, Akaashi nearly ran to the bus stop, hoping there were no delays. Nearly seven weeks without seeing Bokuto was far too long.

Half an hour later, a woman held the door to the apartment building for him as she was leaving, and he bowed quickly to her before hurrying up to the fourth floor. When he stepped into the hallway he was surprised to see Daichi just about to enter his own apartment.

“Good morning, Akaashi,” the former Karasuno captain greeted.

“Hello, Sawamura,” he mumbled with a quick bow.

“Am I supposed to find a way to distract Kuroo today?”

“Only if he doesn’t behave himself.”

Daichi laughed warmly and nodded in understanding before closing his apartment door behind himself.

Akaashi turned and hesitated only half a moment before knocking on the door in front of him.

“Sawamura, did you forget somethi- _mmph_ -” Bokuto staggered back in surprise when Akaashi all but tackled him in a hug, capturing his lips in a kiss.

“Get it, Bo!” Kuroo called from where he sat on the couch, cradling a cup of coffee.

His body had moved before his mind could catch up the second he had seen Bokuto in the doorway, but even so Akaashi pulled back far too soon for his liking, his arms still around Bokuto. He pointed at Kuroo, narrowing his eyes. “You,” he said coolly. “Do not interrupt this time.” When Kuroo’s mouth snapped shut and Akaashi was satisfied he would stay quiet, he looked back up to Bokuto who was looking down at him with wide eyes. “Please go out with me, Bokuto-san. You’re the most important person to me and any time I’m sent away for work, I want it to be you I come home for. I’ve wanted to ask you for so long, and I’m tired of getting interrupted every time I try.”

There was a moment of silence and then Bokuto started laughing. He laughed for long enough that Akaashi frowned and started pulling away. His arms tightened around Akaashi, and he rested his forehead against the shorter male’s. “‘Kaashi,” he said with a smile. “Do you know how many times I’ve tried asking you the same thing?”

“Is that a yes then, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto nodded then leaned down to kiss Akaashi again.

Across the hall Suga smacked Daichi’s arm hissing, “fucking finally!” He smiled sheepishly when the two looked back at him and Daichi, crowded against their door frame peeking in. “Can I text Oikawa, or do you want to tell him at breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” Akaashi looked between them all.

Bokuto nodded smiling. “We were going to make breakfast for everybody. Hungry?”

“Very. But let me have this for now,” Akaashi mumbled, burying his face in Bokuto’s shoulder and holding onto him tightly.

Kuroo slipped off the couch and crossed the hall to lean against the wall beside Daichi and Suga’s door. “Well that worked out well,” he said, watching the two owls just hold each other in the middle of the living room.

Daichi snorted and shook his head. “You can’t say that like you had any hand in it. Do you know how many times you’ve interrupted them? You probably single-handedly kept this from happening since Akaashi graduated high school.”

“Sa’amura,” Kuroo gasped, a hand over his heart. “If you’re going to hurt me so, at least kiss it better after.” He leaned his head down with a smirk as if to accept said kiss.

Daichi rolled his eyes, pressing a hand against Kuroo’s face to push him away, his own cheeks red. “You’ll live. Now get in here and help me with the food. Suga’s useless.”

“Hey!”

* * *

 _[One Missed Call from_ Koutarou _]_

“ _Hey, hey, hey, ‘kaashi, my boyfriend, love of my life, sun to my flower, when will you be home? I might have killed your plant? I didn’t mean to! Congrats on the promotion! We’ll celebrate properly when you get back, promise! Call me when you can. Love you, bye!_ ”

  
  



End file.
